Comedy
by Feathers Fall Like Snow
Summary: By some miracle they had been able to stop what almost happened. They would prove to Robbie that he was their friend. They would treat him like he was meant to be treated, no matter how long it took them to get Robbie to believe it. Sequel to Tragedy


Beck's eyes blinked open to his classroom. The bright florescent lights stung his eyes but that was what was on his mind. Hadn't he just been at Tori's with Cat, Jade, Tori, and Andre, because Robbie….Beck shot up. Why was he at school? He looked around to see that they were all in Sikowitz class. He and everyone who was at Tori's were just waking up. They looked around the room to see that class was out. Everyone was coming to the same conclusion.

"Um, Mr. Sikowitz, what day is it?" Tori asked.

"Why it's Thursday!" He answered sipping a coconut. "I'm surprised you all fell asleep in my class." He gave a look of mock hurt.

Thursday! They all jumped up and ran to Lane's office. "L-Lane is Robbie here?" Andre panted.

"No, he just left." Their hearts pounded. "He wanted to talk but I have other things I need to do."

Beck glared and grabbed Lane by his shirt and pulled him over the desk. Lane looked terrified and Beck heard someone shout his name in the background, but he didn't care right now. "Listen here," Beck demanded, narrowing his eyes. "It's your _job_ to listen to kids and _I don't care _what you have to do you should _always_ make a point to listen to Robbie." Two pairs of arms were pulling him off their councilor. "Let me go, he was the last person Robbie talked to-"

"Exactly, Beck, we still have time! We have to go _now_!" Tori explained.

Beck snapped out of it and nodded, all of them sprinting out of Lane's office and towards the parking lot. Jade pulled out her keys and unlocked her car. "Get in." She commanded and they did as she said.

Beck hopped in the front and Jade sped out of the parking lot. They still had time. They needed to still have time. Beck tapped his foot impatiently and everyone was deathly silent. Jade followed as few laws as possible and flicked many people off.

Seven minutes, it took seven minutes to get to Robbie's house and by that time Beck already had his key out. He force open the door and left his key in the door as he raced to Robbie's room. Let them make it, please God, let him be alive!

Everyone was hot on Beck's heels as they ran through the house and back towards Robbie's room. Beck threw open Robbie's door and was met with the sight of Robbie about to swallow a large handful of pills.

"Robbie, stop!" One of them, all of them, yelled.

Robbie stared up at them with a tear stained face of surprise. Robbie's hands shook and the pills seemed far too white. Beck ran up and smacked the pills out of Robbie's hands. Robbie gave a sob and watched the pills scatter on the ground. Robbie looked up at all of his friends, each looking terrified, and upset but yet relieved…why? Were they relieved he was going to kill himself finally? No, Beck took away his pills-

"Did you already take some?" Beck demanded, gripping his arms.

Robbie nodded. His petite throat wouldn't allow him to swallow them all at once. Maybe those would be enough to finally take him.

Beck opened Robbie's mouth and pushed his fingers inside. Jade was next to him with a bucket and Beck's fingers forced their way deeper down. Robbie couldn't help it when he began to gag and right into the bucket. Tori was rubbing circles on his back as he continued to puke, tears streaming down his face. When he finished Andre handed him a cup of water and he nodded before taking it and drinking it down, the foul taste leaving his mouth.

Andre took the cup from him and in an instant Beck's arms were around him. "Don't you _ever_ do that again." He whispered hoarsely into his ear. Robbie just sat on his bed shocked. What had gotten into them? He was only trying to help them.

As if knowing what he was thinking Beck squeezed him tighter. "You don't know how upset we would have been."

"You're our friend, Robbie." Tori added.

"We love you." Cat hugged him from behind.

"We care for you." Andre said with a pat on the back and a shoulder squeeze.

"So go ahead and bitch about whatever you need to…we'll listen." Jade gave a slight smile, with a touch of kindness.

Robbie stared blankly ahead. Why were they acting like this? They never acted this nice to him before. They actually seemed to care for him. Did they need something? So he asked. "What do you guys want?" His voice was scratch and he felt everyone tense.

"Nothing." Beck stated as he buried his face into Robbie's neck, holding him tighter.

"Robbie we're sorry." Tori babbled. "We never want you to think that we don't care for you or that you aren't our friend, please know that."

Robbie felt angry and upset. "Why?" He cried pushing away from all of them and back into a corner behind Rex. "Why?"

They all looked shocked. "Because you're our friend." They tried to explain.

"Just leave the damned kid alone and let him do what he was going to do." The voice came from Rex, who remained unmoved on the chair with the letter in his lap. None of them could speak. No one moved towards Robbie, afraid they might scare him more. "Robbie deserves to die. He's nothing but a useless-"

"Be quiet!" Beck shouted.

"-waste of space-"

"Shut up!" Beck roared again.

"-disappointment-"

"Shut the hell up you damn puppet!" Beck snapped pointing a finger. Everyone else watched in shock.

"What are you going to do about it, Aladdin?" Rex challenged, never moving. "Robbie's better off dead. He's already caused enough trouble. He doesn't have anything going for him. I'm two feet tall and I have more going for me than he does. Let him just save everyone and himself the trouble and kill himself." All of their eyes flicked between Robbie and Rex. "We all want him too."

Beck snapped and grabbed Rex by his fake hair and chunked him across the room to slam into the wall.

"Rex!" Robbie shouted about to jump to help him when Beck and Andre held him back. "No! Let me go I have to help Rex. He's the only one who listens! Let me help him! He's the only one that knows what to do!" All of the girls looked away and let out a soft sob. Beck and Andre pushed Robbie back and kept him from Rex. "Let me help him!" Robbie cried hysterically. He let out a sob and began breaking down. "Please, I have no one else."

"You have us." Andre stated.

Robbie shook his head. "No, you all just pity me; I'm charity work…Rex told me so."

"Forget about the damn doll!" Jade yelled. "He doesn't know anything." Her eyes narrowed at Robbie. He looked and met eye contact with her; he could see the hurt and guilt in her eyes. "I hate you the most and I care about you." Robbie began breathing harder and looking more panicked and upset. Jade cursed and glared at the ground after realizing how what she said might have sounded.

"What Jade's trying to say" Tori amended. "Is that she cares about you. We all do and we're sorry for not realizing your distress earlier but you're our friend and we _do_ care about you. A lot, Robbie."

Andre and Beck held him tighter as Robbie's fingers clamped themselves in his hair and he began shaking his head and muttering denials.

"We love you, Robbie." Cat piped up. "You're our friend."

Robbie broke down. Sobs wracked his body and his friends gathered around to embrace him; they wanted to physically show that he was their friend. There were so many regrets and apologies running through their heads but it wasn't the time to say them. They would prove to Robbie that he was their friend. They would treat him like he was meant to be treated, he wasn't the butt of the jokes, he wasn't a loser, he wasn't a disappointment or a waste of space, he was their friend and no matter how long it took them to get Robbie to believe it they would work at it, because Robbie deserved it.

By some miracle they had been able to stop what almost happened. They would be more careful and caring with Robbie. They had all the time in the world now and they weren't going to waste any of it.

* * *

**HoKay so...**

******I'm so sorry if its kinda bad I just wanted to get it posted for all of you *sob* don't hate me for my awful grammar and spelling!**

**This is the second part of the _Tragedy_ and this is _Comedy_ -in the literary idea of redemption, forgiveness, and community **

**I've had the blue screen of death on my computer so I haven't been able to work and my oh so sweet friend let me use hers while she sat and I stressed about having not updated in so long**

**I need reviews to know-well not need-well sort of-they would be nice**

_REVIEW FAVORITE ALERTS ARE ALWAYS NICE_

**ION**

**PS thanks for reading~**

**feathers!**


End file.
